Lost and Found
by licensedtobuild
Summary: Castle, Beckett and a baby? Caskett futurefic.  Rated T for emotion and minimal cursing


To Kate Beckett, the day had started out normally enough. She had rolled out of bed at eight am, pressed a kiss against Castle's nose, gone for her morning run, and was presently pushing a cart through the grocery store, getting their weekly supply of food and coffee. It was her first day off in several weeks and she was planning on relaxing at home with Castle and watching bad movies all day long.

She heaved the cart around the corner to the cereal aisle; figures that she would get the one cart with a bad wheel. As she started her lazy walk down the aisle, searching for his favorite Cheerios, she heard a small cry from the end of the aisle. Kate abandoned the cart completely and took a few cautious steps forward to investigate. As she got closer, she realized that the cry had come from a little boy, no older than five or six, with tousled brown hair and shining green eyes. _God, he looks like… _Kate cut herself off suddenly and knelt in front of the little boy. His plump cheeks were red and moist from the tears, and Kate felt her heart ache just a bit.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked quietly, adjusting herself so she could sit cross-legged in front of him. His bottom lip quivered slightly, but he didn't say a word. "Did you lose your mommy and daddy?" The boy nodded and wiped his nose on the dirty red shirt he was wearing.

"Just my mommy. I don't have a daddy," he said shyly, another tear rolling down his cheek. _Poor little guy_, Kate thought.

"I'm Kate. What's your name?"

"Sam."

"Nice to meet you, Sam." Kate paused. "Do you want to maybe come with me and see if we can find your mommy?" Sam nodded, and Kate stood up. Sam scrambled to his feet and quickly latched onto Kate's hand. Wordlessly, Kate scooped the little boy up, resting him on her hip, and abandoned her cart completely. She felt her breath hitch as Sam rested his head against her shoulder, and she began to walk toward Customer Service.

"Hello, sweetheart," the older woman, Elaine, according to her nametag, behind the desk said. "How can I help you?"

"My name is Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD Homicide." Elaine stared at her pointedly. "This little boy seems to have lost his mother."

"Oh, poor kid," she cooed. "What's his name?"

"Sam," Kate answered, running her free hand through her hair. "That's all I could get out of him. Would you mind sending out a PA?"

"Of course, hon." Elaine pulled a microphone to her mouth as Kate set Sam on the counter and wiped his cheeks. "_We have a lost child at Customer Service. Lost child at Customer Service._" She pushed the mike away from her. "Now, all we do is wait." Kate leaned against the desk next to Sam and sighed heavily, allowing her head to roll forward and stretch her neck out. This was not exactly how she wanted to spend her day off.

She found herself still sitting there with Sam curled up next to her forty-five minutes later; his mother still hadn't shown up, much to Kate's exasperation. Finally she had had enough, and decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Thank you so much for your help, Elaine," she said kindly, and gently lifted the little boy into her arms, resting his head against her shoulder.

"Wait, where are you taking him?"

"I'll take him to the police department with me. I've got a friend who can help me find his mom. If she happens to come back," Kate paused to hand Elaine her card, "Have her call my cell phone." She slowly walked out to the Crown Vic parked in front of the store. After resting Sam in the back seat and buckling the seatbelt over his small chest, she pulled out her cell phone and called the one person she knew could take care of a child.

"Morning, sweetheart. Everything okay?" Kate smiled.

"Yeah, well, something's come up. Can you meet me at the precinct in half an hour?"

"Of course! I'll be there with bells on, or I guess, coffee in hand." Kate closed the phone before sliding into the driver's seat and starting the car.

"Mommy?" Sam's voice was soft, but Kate felt her heartstrings tug a bit at the fear in his voice. She could see his eyes welling up with tears in the rearview mirror.

"Hey, Sam," she said quietly. "I'm going to take you to some people who are going to help us find your mommy, okay?" Sam nodded and turned to stare out the window, watching as the Crown Vic passed cab after cab and moved towards the 12th.

X

Rick Castle was seated in his usual chair by the time Kate and Sam exited the elevator, his small hand clinging to her long fingers. Castle stood to greet her, not noticing Sam at first, and reached out with her usual coffee. When he noticed the little boy clinging to Kate's hand, the coffee cup nearly slipped from his outstretched hand and his jaw fell open.

"Kate? Uh, what?" Castle stammered, trying to figure out the little boy that looked so much like his detective. Kate caught the offered cup and set it on the table.

"Sam, this is Rick," she explained to the little boy, who was hiding behind her long legs. Castle knelt in front of the little boy and waved at him kindly. "Rick, this is Sam." Castle looked up at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Please tell me he isn't yours," he nearly pleaded. Kate bit back a laugh and shook her head.

"No, I was at the grocery store and he lost his mom. She didn't show up when we sent out a PA, so I figured I'd take him here to see if we could figure out what happened." Castle nodded. "And you have experience with little kids, which is why I called you." She turned to Sam. "Hey buddy. I have to go talk to someone about finding your mom. You want to stay here and play with Rick?" He shook his head at her, and latched tighter onto her jeans. Rick suddenly let out a horrified gasp.

"B-b-but who's going to go to the playground with me?" Kate fought back another laugh as Castle stuck his bottom lip out and started to pout. "I'll have no one to go on the swings with me!" Kate's face split into a grin when she heard Sam giggle, slowly letting go of her pant leg and reaching toward Rick, who gasped in faux surprise. "Do you want to go with me, Sam?" Sam nodded and Rick leapt to his feet. "Well, let's go!" He swung Sam up and over his shoulder and ran to the elevator, Sam laughing in delight. "I'll have my phone on, Kate!" he shouted as the doors of the elevator closed and they disappeared from view.

"Beckett?" Kate turned to see Ryan and Esposito, both with their heads cocked to the side and their arms crossed. "Do you have something you wish to tell us?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, girl. That kid yours?" Esposito added, and Kate swatted his shoulder.

"He lost his mom at the grocery store and she didn't show up when I had them send out a PA. You guys are going to help me figure out who this kid is and where his mother is." The three of them sat around Ryan's desk, Kate nursing her coffee. "Ryan, see if you can get the security footage from the grocery store on Morton and 7th." He nodded and picked up the phone. "Esposito, see if you can send out an Alert that we have a lost kid, five to six years old, brown hair, green eyes, that was found at the grocery store." He nodded and immediately started typing quickly on his computer. Kate sank back in her chair, and massaged the bridge of her nose. _What if we can't find this kid's mother? What am I going to do with him? _

"Come on, Beckett. It's your day off. We can handle this one." Kate smiled at Ryan, and heaved herself off the chair. "Go have fun with your boys." The smile fell off her face immediately as her eyebrows rose, and Ryan scrambled to rephrase himself. "I didn't mean it like that. Um, I, uh, you know, uh… enjoy your day off?" Kate shook her head, rolling her eyes sarcastically at Ryan, enjoying his flustered speech a bit.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. Call me if someone claims our boy." She stepped into the elevator and watched the boys work as the elevator doors slid closed.

X

Kate could see Castle pushing the little boy on the swing and felt herself melting a bit at the sight. Castle looked a decade younger, and the sight of him being a father was about as adorable as was humanly possible. Sam was giggling and shrieking in delight; she could hear him shouting, "Higher! Higher!" Kate found herself laughing along with him. It was just too much to bear. She stepped up behind him and slid her arms around his waist.

"You sure haven't lost your touch, Rick," she declared and he turned to her with a smile.

"Oh, Kate, it's like riding a bike. Once you learn, you never lose it." Kate laughed. "Come on." She stared at him, not knowing what he meant. "Sit on the swing. I'll push you." She indulged him, letting herself rest on the plastic swing and gripping the metal chains. She felt his large hands land between her shoulders and push gently against them, allowing her to swing freely. As she swung back, his hands pushed her again with a little more force.

"Rick, my turn!" Sam shouted. Kate heard the crunch of Rick's boots and watched as Sam swung forward next to her, an enormous grin on his face. To Kate's disappointment, her cell phone rang, cutting through Rick and Sam's laughter.

"Beckett," she grunted, dragging her feet through the bark dust to stop her swing.

"We got security footage from the grocery store." Esposito's voice came through her phone gravely, and Kate immediately knew she would like what he would tell her. "Your boy's mom walks in with him at about 9:45, but leaves without him at 10:00. It looks like abandonment." Kate mentally cursed.

"We got an ID on her?"

"Ryan's running her face right now. I'll have him call you with the results. You having fun?"

"Yeah. It's nice to see Rick acting like a father instead of a five-year-old."

"Girl, you are _so_ whipped." Kate laughed. "Have fun. We'll call if we get something." Kate closed her phone, and relaxed into the swing.

"Everything okay?" Castle put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing tightly. Kate brought her hand up to his, and shook her head.

"His mother left him there. She left him at the store." Kate could feel her eyes burning and stared pointedly at a tree across the playground. "She _left_ him, Rick." Her voice quavered, and Castle knelt in front of her. "Who does that? Who leaves a child at a supermarket?" A few tears were dripping down her cheeks, but she kept her eyes trained as far away from Castle as possible.

"I don't know, Kate," he whispered, running a thumb across her cheeks. "I really don't know. He's one of the sweetest kids I've ever met, and I can't imagine what it would take to abandon him." Kate finally turned to look down at his worn face. "I do know that he has the best detective in the city taking care of him and fighting for him." She smiled weakly at him. "And I know that you will fight to make sure he is taken care of, no matter what." Kate smiled weakly.

"You always know what to say, Rick." He stood and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "What are we going to do with him tonight if we can't find his mom?"

"Easy. We'll take him home with us," Castle said as though it were the most obvious statement in the world, and Kate's jaw fell. _A five-year-old child? At our apartment? _Castle stood and turned to Sam, who had lost all his momentum on the swing. "Hey, Sam! You want to come home with us?" The boy stared at Castle for a second.

"Where's my mommy?" he asked.

"We're still looking for her, but you can stay with us tonight. It'll be like a play date!" Castle's excitement at the proposal made the little boy's face light up as he jumped off the swing and into Castle's open arms. "Let's go!"

X

Sam had fallen asleep almost immediately in Alexis' old room after dinner and, after she tucked him in, Kate stood against the doorway, watching over the little boy. He looked so innocent and pure, wrapped in a blue comforter; how could anyone, let alone his mother, ever abandon him?

"I won't let anyone hurt you, Sam. I promise." Kate leaned her head against the doorframe, still staring intently at the boy, unaware that Castle was walking up behind her until he snaked his arms around her hips, making her jump, and kissed her shoulder tenderly.

"Come on, Kate. You need to tuck me in, too," he pleaded in his quietest five-year-old voice.

"Rick, I can't." Her voice was hoarse, but Castle immediately hugged her close to him.

"He'll be okay, sweetheart," Castle whispered, resting his chin on her thin shoulder. "We'll be right next door, so we'll hear if he needs anything. Come on." When Kate refused to move, he added, "You're no good to him burnt out."

Finally, Kate succumbed and allowed Castle to coax her into their bedroom. As he stepped into the bathroom to brush his teeth, she slipped out of her shirt and jeans and into a white tank top and pajama bottoms. By the time Castle appeared from the bathroom and had stripped down to his own lounge pants, Kate was sitting at the head of the bed, her feet tucked up under her and her eyebrows knitted in concentration. Castle sat down next to her, the bed creaking under the additional weight.

"You okay?" he asked, taking one of her hands in his. She nodded, but it didn't convince him. "Come on, Kate. You always get that look on your face when you're thinking. What are you thinking about?" She turned to Castle, squeezing his hand.

"I miss my mom, Rick. And this, him," she gestured to the wall separating them from Sam, "is bringing it all back." She took a deep, shuddering breath. "When I was young, maybe thirteen or fourteen, I thought that there was no way in hell that I would ever become a mother. Not a chance. But as I got older, senior year and my first year at NYU, I thought that maybe, just maybe, I might have a baby later on, you know, once I met the right guy. Then, she died. My mom died, and everything I thought I knew came crashing down. I built up this wall inside. I couldn't bear the thought of bringing a child into this world if I… if something happened to me." She pulled a hand away from Castle and ran it to her chest, touching the fabric over the scar that lay angry and pink on her chest. "I never expected to feel this."

"Feel what?" Kate turned to Castle.

"I've put my mother to rest, Rick. I've found my one and done, and now… all I can think about is babies. Us and a baby. He looks so much like me that I couldn't help but imagine, if only for a moment, that he was my…. my son. The boys were even making jokes about it." Castle pulled her into him, and wrapped his arms around her. "But now… I was shot, Rick. I nearly died. What would have happened if I had a child? It would have destroyed you if I had died, let alone a _child_." They were silent for a moment before Castle spoke.

"Do you want a baby?" he asked seriously.

"I don't know, Rick, you know? I'm just thinking…"

"Maybe we could try," he added. "I always wanted a son of my own." Kate turned up to him, and he smiled before kissing her lips gently. "We don't have to worry about this now. We can talk about it and decide if we want to. In the meantime, sleep." She heeded his advice and they slipped under the comforter together. "Sleep, angel," he repeated, coaxing her to rest her head on his bare chest, "and dream of us, and our baby." A smile tugged at Kate's mouth as she drifted off.

X

Kate woke the next morning to a sliver of sunlight peeking through the nearly drawn curtains and the loud ringing of her phone. She lifted herself off Castle's chest and he promptly rolled over, grunting something that sounded like, "Five more minutes, Mom," which made her smile.

"Beckett," she croaked, rubbing her eyes with her free hand.

"Morning, Beckett," Ryan sounded as chipper as Kate felt. "We got news for you."

"You got an ID on Sam's mom?" Kate sat upright and tugged herself against the headboard.

"No, I found the tooth fairy," Ryan drawled.

"Ha ha. Who's our baby mama?" Castle grunted and rolled to face Kate, who ran a hand through his hair.

"Name's Heather Andrews, twenty-two. She was arrested at eighteen for a B&E and is wanted for armed robbery and possession of heroin."

"Damn. Any luck with our baby daddy?" Castle was staring intently up at Kate, his head shifting to rest on her thigh, and she was absentmindedly stroking his hair.

"Negatory. Uniforms are casing her last known address and seeing what we can dig up."

"Alright, Rick and I'll come in later today." She dropped the phone onto the end table and sighed heavily, resting both hands on Castle's head. "They found his mom."

"That's great!"

"She's wanted for armed robbery and heroin possession."

"Oh. Well." Castle paused, "what about his dad?" Kate shook her head.

"Unknown. We might be able to find him if we can find Heather. Can you believe that? Twenty-two!" She rubbed a hand over her tired face and shook her head, trying to clear her brain of sleep. "I guess I better go check on Sam." Kate shifted, but Castle was up and out of bed before Kate's feet hit the floor.

"Get ready for the day," he told her, changing quickly into clean boxers and jeans. "I'll start on breakfast for us." Kate raised an eyebrow at him. "Come on, are you telling me you are willing to pass up a pancake breakfast?" Kate rolled her eyes as she slid out of bed and Castle pulled a flannel shirt over his head. "Plus we have a five year old, and my bet's that he's hungry." Without another word, he disappeared, leaving Kate some time to get showered and dressed, pulling on slacks and a blue sweater, letting her hair hang loose and curly down her back.

The second she stepped out into the hallway she could hear laughter, both low and giggly. As she turned the corner down the stairs, she saw Sam seated at the counter, his little feet dangling from the bar stool.

"Kate! Rick's making my name out of pancakes!" Sam declared and Kate smiled.

"And what shape would you like, Kate?" Castle asked, still focusing all his energy on shaping the perfect S with the mixing spoon.

"Surprise me," she challenged coyly, sitting down next to Sam, and Castle nodded. Within minutes, the three of them were munching their respective pancakes. Kate's weren't a surprise; every time Castle made pancakes, hers were stars. When they'd first started dating, he had told her it was because she was his star. Thus, the pancakes stuck. Kate took a moment's respite from eating her pancakes to stare at the scenario: Castle behind the counter eating his squiggly pancakes, Sam at the counter eating the letter A, and her, eating a star. They looked like a family, and the thought made her heart race.

X

Kate arrived alone at the precinct an hour later to Esposito and Ryan staring at them expectantly. Castle had decided to take Sam out for a little while to get some energy out.

"About time you got here," Ryan chided sarcastically.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch," she answered. "It's hard to travel with a five-year-old."

"Well, you almost missed the best part of the day," Ryan said.

"Uniforms found something interesting at our girl Heather's apartment," Esposito added. Kate cocked an eyebrow.

"Our baby daddy?"

"Better." He gestured to the door that uniforms were escorting a homeless looking woman through. "Heather Andrews." Kate's jaw fell open and the corners of her mouth turned upward as they lead Heather through the bullpen and into an interrogation room, closing the door behind them.

"I'll take this one if you don't mind. I think she'll respond better without a man in the room." All three men in front of her nodded and turned away from her, focusing instead on Sam, who had perched on Kate's chair. Before putting her hand on the doorknob, Kate took a moment to close her eyes, trying to let go of the anger threatening to burn through her. She took a few deep breaths, feeling herself relax a bit, shifting into good cop mode. This woman didn't need Beckett, the bad cop; she needed Kate. Without another word, she burst into the interrogation room.

Heather Andrews was small and emaciated, reeking of at least a week, probably more, without a shower. Her sweatshirt was torn and stained and she definitely looked the part of a heroin addict. She was twitching a bit, and when Kate sat down across from her, she jolted backwards.

"Heather, my name is Detective Beckett. Do you know where you are?" Heather nodded. "Can you tell me about Sam?" Heather froze.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she mumbled quickly.

"Sam. You left him at a grocery store yesterday." Heather shook her head. "We have you on tape. Security cameras caught you."

"It's better for him. Without me," Heather muttered. After a second, she added, "Am I going to jail?" Kate nodded.

"Yeah. You're wanted for armed robbery and heroin possession. Add child abandonment on top of that and you're going away for a long time." Kate tried her best to sound honest, not angry, all the while staring at Heather, who wouldn't meet her gaze. "I can help you though. Who's Sam's father?" Heather shook her head yet again. "Heather, he needs someone to take care of him. Who's his dad?"

"Derrick. Derrick Alexander," Heather uttered, shuddering slightly.

"Tell me about him."

"Last I heard, he was at NYU. I haven't seen him since he knocked me up. He'd be… twenty-four now."

"Okay. Good. We'll see if we can find him." Kate turned to leave but Heather stood up to stop her.

"Can I see him… before, you know?" Kate felt her anger bubbling to the surface again.

"No," she answered coldly. "You abandoned him. He could have been kidnapped or killed. You gave up _any_ parental rights when you left him, so no, you don't get to see him." Heather's eyes were glistening, but Kate turned quickly and left, leaving Heather alone in the room. Esposito and Ryan were waiting for her, arms crossed over their chests. "Run Derrick Alexander and see what you can get. I want him in here." Esposito nodded and sat down at his computer. "Ryan, get her down to booking." He nodded and pushed the door to the interrogation room open. Kate ran a hand through her hair and sat at her own desk, relishing the momentary quiet.

"Yo, Beckett, I think we got him!" Esposito shouted. He was pointing at his computer, and when Kate stood up and walked over, she saw a DMV photo of a man who looked exactly like Sam.

"Yeah, that looks like him," she sighed.

"I'll see if I can get him in," he declared, bringing his phone to his ear.

X

Derrick Alexander was as clean cut as they came; he looked like he could have walked right out of a Brooks Brothers catalog. He walked carefully into the precinct, looking a little nervous, and Kate immediately greeted him.

"Mr. Alexander, my name is Detective Kate Beckett. Thank you so much for coming in today. Would you mind answering a few questions for me?"

"Of course." His baritone voice was quiet but polite and he allowed Kate to him into the conference room, accepting the cup of coffee she poured for him. "I understand you've arrested Heather." Kate nodded.

"What can you tell me about your relationship with Heather?" Derrick sat on the table in the middle and let out a huff of air.

"It was hardly a relationship. Heather and I went to the same high school, but I was two grades above her. We were friends with the wrong crowd, you know. I made some mistakes, got drunk a few too many times and we, you know… but nothing happened. My dad helped me clean up. I graduated from high school, then from NYU. I've been sober now for five years and I'm working at my uncle's advertising firm." He sighed heavily. "I haven't seen Heather in years. How bad is she?" Kate knew that he wanted the truth, not some sugarcoated answer.

"She was arrested for breaking and entering at eighteen, and is wanted for armed robbery, heroin possession –" Derrick gasped, "– and child abandonment."

"Wait, child abandonment? She has a child?" Kate nodded. "Is that why you called me in?"

"His name is Sam. He looks exactly like you. She told us that he was yours." Derrick's jaw fell open.

"I can't take care of a kid! I'm working my ass off nine hours a day. I can't take care of a freaking child!" He sat in an empty chair and dropped his face into his hands. Kate sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know. This is impossible to take in. You're still a kid. You shouldn't have to take on the responsibility of one, but he's your son. You're responsible for him." They sat in silence for a second before Kate added, "Do you want to meet him?" Derrick stared at her apprehensively for a second. "You're his father."

"Alright. Where is he?"

Right on cue, Castle and Sam burst out of the elevator; Sam was dressed in new clothes: a new pair of jeans, a blue t-shirt and new shoes, and Castle was holding a bag that was likely full of more clothes. Kate walked out of the conference room and met them at her desk, leaving Derrick to prepare himself to meet his son.

"Kate, look!" Sam said, scampering up to her and tugging on his shirt.

"Very handsome," Kate answered with a smile, ruffling his hair.

"You get something?" Castle asked as he sat in his usual chair and lifted Sam onto his lap. Kate nodded and sat down across from them.

"Sam, we found your mommy," she said, and Castle's jaw fell open. "But she's done something bad, so she has to go in timeout for a while."

"How long is her timeout?" the little boy asked, green eyes wide open.

"A long time. You're going to be a big boy before she can get out of timeout." Sam looked at Castle, who was staring at Kate. "We also found your daddy."

"My… my daddy? I have a daddy?" Kate felt her eyes burning as she nodded. "He wants to meet you." She glanced over her shoulder at Derrick and nodded, and he came out of the conference room cautiously, like he was avoiding landmines. "Derrick, this is Richard Castle." The two men shook hands, Castle still seated in the chair with his left arm wrapped around Sam. "Sam, this is your daddy." Derrick rubbed at the tears in his eyes before kneeling in front of Castle.

"Hi Sam," he murmured. Sam stared from him to Kate, who smiled sadly at him. "Do you want to come live with me?" Sam shook his head vigorously and latched onto Castle's jacket.

"Come on, buddy. He looks nice," Castle told the little boy. "I bet he'd love to play with you and take you to the park." Sam looked at Derrick, who nodded.

"Yeah, we'll play in the park and we can go get ice cream," he suggested. Sam looked from him to Castle, who nodded, then to Kate, who nodded as well. Castle lifted the boy from his laugh and set him on the floor before standing upright.

"I picked up some clean clothes for him earlier today," he said, handing the plastic bag over, and Kate handed him her card.

"I want you to call me if something comes up, you got me?" she ordered the young man, who nodded nervously and pocketed the card. Kate knelt in front of the little boy and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing gently. "You be good, you hear? You need to be good for your daddy, okay?" She felt him nod into her jacket. "Good." She let go of him and stood up. "Bye, kiddo," she nearly whispered, her voice hoarse with the weight of the tears threatening to boil to the surface. Derrick reached out and Sam took his outstretched hand, allowing himself to be led toward the elevator. Kate turned back to her desk and sat down right as Sam turned back to her.

"Kate?" She looked at him. "Thanks." Kate's heart tightened and she felt herself gasping for breath as her vision went blurry. She rubbed viciously at her eyes as the elevator doors slid shut and the boy and his father disappeared.

X

Kate floated through the rest of the day in a fog, filling out paperwork and making sure she was caught up overall. Castle spent the entire day with her, bringing her the occasional cup of coffee and cracking jokes that she felt no need to laugh, or even smile, at. The weight in her heart was crushing her so much that she walked out of the precinct two hours early to Castle's surprise. Castle complied with her request to be left alone for the majority of the day, and spent most of his time in his office while she spent her time in Martha's old room, which had become her sanctuary since Castle's mother moved to Los Angeles.

That night, Castle had already tucked his lower half under the comforter by the time Kate walked out of the bathroom in her pajamas. She sat down heavily on the edge of the bed, rolling her neck forward and pressing her face into her hands.

"Hey," Castle whispered. Kate could feel him shift on the bed and dangle his feet over the edge next to her. He ran a hand across her bare shoulder, squeezed gently and kissed her shoulder blade. Everything she had been trying to bury since Sam walked away with Derrick came rushing upwards and outwards as she crumbled into body-wrenching sobs on the bed. "Oh, Kate," he murmured, pulling her into him and cradling her tightly, allowing her to bawl into his chest. "It's okay, sweetheart. Everything's okay." Kate nodded against him, her sobbing quieting a bit but the tears still flowing. "He's going to be okay. He has a father taking care of him." Kate nodded again with a sniffle and burrowed a little deeper into Castle, relishing in the warmth of his bare chest and the thump of his heartbeat.

"I just wanted to protect him, Rick," she stammered.

"I know, Kate, I know you did. You did the best thing possible for him. Derrick will take really good care of him." Kate sat up stiffly and rubbed away the tears from her reddened cheeks. "You did the best thing for him," he repeated, lifting Kate's chin so she looked at him. "You are the best cop I know, bar none, and that little boy has a chance because of you." Kate smiled weakly at Castle, and he kissed her forehead tenderly. "Come on." Castle coaxed her up and under the comforter, lifting it to rest on her chest. "Sleep, Kate. Sleep and dream." She felt her eyes slowly drifting closed as Castle slid under the comforter and wrapped himself around her.

"Rick," she whispered. "I love you." Rick kissed her neck and threaded their fingers together.

"I love you too, Kate."


End file.
